The Beauty Contest
by PyroAndrea
Summary: PG-13, don't want to upset anyone. FINISHED! R/Hr. Maybe H/G. Hogwarts holds it's first Beauty contest! Will Hermione join? Will Ron? Will Harry? What kind of events take place in a wizard beauty contest? Who will win and what will their prize be?
1. The Flier

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Harry Potter, so don't ask.  
  
A/N: Howdy y'all! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic I've ever written and the first fanfic I've ever published, so please R/R!  
  
The Beauty Contest  
  
Chap. One: The Flier  
  
It was an average day at Hogwarts and all the students were heading towards their common rooms after a filling dinner. Harry, Ron and Hermione were no exception. Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand while Harry walked alongside them as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron and Hermione have been going out since the end of fifth year, they were now in the beginning of their sixth. They still got into quite a few arguments, but things usually worked out for the best.  
  
Harry blurted the password to the Fat Lady and they all headed into the common room to find a stack of fliers sitting on a near by table, people gathered around to take a look. Harry picked one up and started to read it out loud to Ron and Hermione.  
  
All young women the age of sixteen or older are invited to compete in Hogwarts First Annual Brains and Beauty Contest. It will take place on November 25th. All girls wanting to enter the competition must fill out an entry form by November 10th. There will be several categories to challenge all of the competitor's skills.  
  
Prizes:  
  
Nimbus 2005  
  
"A Nimbus two-thousand and five? Are you certain it's a two-thousand and five?? I mean, those haven't even been released to the national teams, much less the public!" Ron shouted with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yup, I'm certain, see?" Harry said as he held the flier up so Ron could read it himself.  
  
"Wow" Ron responded in pure amazement and then a sly grin crept on his face as he placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"No way Ron!" Hermione shouted, knocking Ron's arm away.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione? I was just putting my arm around you." Ron said in the most convincing voice possible.  
  
"I know exactly what you're insinuating by doing so and there is no way!" Hermione glared up at Ron, who only grinned devilishly back down at her.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind what I was "insinuating by doing so" last night…" Ron said a bit louder so as to gain the attention of the common room, still grinning.  
  
Hermione looked really confused for a second and then her eyes grew wide and her face grew red. "Ronald Weasley! You know good and well that I'm not that kind of girl!" Harry laughed as Ron put his arm around her shoulders again and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione saw this of course and elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over holding his stomach in pain, but even that didn't stop him from laughing himself. "Back to the point though," Hermione said still glaring at Ron, "I'm not joining any beauty contest just to win some broom stick."  
  
Ron stopped laughing and looked sadly at Hermione with great big puppy dog eyes. "Not even for me?" Ron said with a frown on his face.  
  
Hermione's glare faded as she looked into his deep eyes, at that moment she almost felt like giving in, why does he have to know all my weaknesses! She thought angrily, but her pride won out and a somewhat weaker glare returned to her face. "Especially not for you." She said in more of a joking tone than anything else.  
  
Ron looked shocked. "She hates me! I knew it! She hates me!" He began to cry in mock pain on Harry's shoulder. Harry laughed as he patted Ron on the back. "Bought time you realized it man." Ron looked up with a quick glare at Harry as he grabbed the flier from his hands.  
  
"Hmmmm… You didn't finish reading off the prizes Harry." Ron looked interestingly at the flier as a glimpse of hope flashed across his face.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry responded. "You two distracted me, what else are they giving away?"  
  
Ron cleared his throat to get Hermione's attention and said. "How does a hundred galleon gift certificate for Flourish and Blotts sound? You know how many books you could get with that much money Hermione?" Ron smiled with success as he looked at the now semi-interested Hermione.  
  
"Oh don't mock me Ron!" Hermione shouted at him.  
  
"Look!" Ron said as he held the paper even with her eyes.  
  
"I…I don't care!" Hermione shouted as she folded her arms. "I'm not entering some beauty contest just to be gawked at and humiliated in front of everyone! It goes against everything I stand for!"  
  
"'Mione," Ron said as he looked at her seriously, "you have nothing to worry about, the only reason anyone would stare at you is because of your unrivaled beauty and unparalleled intelligence." Hermione blushed bright red at that and looked at her feet.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be stared at like a piece of meat either!" like I have anything worth looking at anyway she thought.  
  
"You're missing the whole point! It's not just a beauty contest! I'm sure it's got tons of events, almost like the tri-wizard tournament! Just not as dangerous! I'm sure they'll have tests of magic, and logic, and stuff like that." Ron said as he did his best to convince Hermione to enter. She actually looked like she was considering joining. She looked up at Ron.  
  
"What else does the flier say Ron?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Well…" Ron began excitedly as he read from the paper. "It says that the contestants will be informed of the events on the 10th of November."  
  
"What about the other prizes? I mean, the most likely people to join the contest are people like Parvati and Lavender. What would they want with a broom or books?"  
  
"Good point" Harry agreed as Ron looked back at where the prizes were listed.  
  
"Hmmmm…" Ron breathed as he read the paper again.  
  
Hermione was growing impatient and finally snatched the paper away. "It seems you both missed one of the most important parts. There's a list of prizes here, it's got a lot of things that Parvati and Lavender would love to have…but the catch is, the winner of the contest gets to choose one prize from the list." Hermione then looked up at a very disappointed Ron.  
  
Even if she did enter and win now, there's no way she would pick a broom over books. I would be the best Keeper in all of Hogwarts if I had that broom! Ron thought sadly.  
  
"Ron, you don't need some fancy broom to be great at Quidditch." Hermione said trying to cheer him up and smiled at him, but he still looked depressed.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Ron sighed and he heaved himself up the stairs towards the boy's dormitories.  
  
A/N: That's all for now, but please r/r! I have many directions that this story could go, it all depends on y'all! Do you want Hermione to enter on her own? Should Ron enter her name? Come on and tell me guys, I want to please ya! I also apologize, I have a good story in my head, but I'm not the greatest writer, so some times I don't put it down as good as it is in my head. Suggestions welcome! I'll try to make the next chapter longer unless the only replies I get are flames.  
  
PyroAndrea 


	2. The Big Idea

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank all y'all who reviewed! I never knew it could feel so good to get reviews!  
  
Chap. Two: The Big Idea  
  
Ron lay on his bed, besides him the dorm was empty and he was staring up at the ceiling as Harry walked in. "Hey Ron, don't be so down, it's not like anything was taken away, your exactly the same as you were just an hour ago."  
  
"Yeah, exactly the same. Minus the fact that for one small moment I could taste victory! I could feel the nimbus two thousand and five in my hands, I could see myself flying around the Quidditch pitch on the fastest broom ever made, being admired by all as the greatest Keeper ever to enter Hogwarts!" Ron sat up with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Ron, you are the greatest Keeper ever to enter Hogwarts! You've broken tons of records!" Harry began reasoning with him.  
  
"Good point," Ron grinned, "but I still really want that broom! There's no way I could afford it, heck, I doubt even you could afford it Harry!"  
  
"Yeah, it would be awesome to have that broom…" Harry now had the dreamy look in his eyes as he imagined how fast he could catch the snitch a nimbus two thousand and five.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah…?"  
  
"I think I've got a plan!" That snapped Harry out of his daydream and he now looked intently at Ron.  
  
"I'm listening." Harry replied very interested.  
  
"Okay, here it goes. We can't use the Polyjuice potion, it only lasts an hour and we have no idea how long this thing is gonna last. But, if we use that transfiguration stuff we've just learned, to transfigure our hair and clothes and faces so that we look like Parvati and Lavender, we might be able to pull it off!"  
  
"Hmmmm… we'll have to convince them into not joining themselves of course…"  
  
"I didn't think about that… that'll be difficult…" Ron lowered his head.  
  
"Hey! We don't have to worry about that yet! They'll sign up and then on the day of the competition we can just… poison them or something." Harry said encouragingly.  
  
"Yeah, alright." Ron said with renewed hope. "We should practice transfiguring though, we can do it tomorrow morning while everyone is at breakfast. If I win the contest, I'll share the broom with you and visa versa, deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
And so, the next morning during breakfast Harry and Ron practiced transfiguring themselves. Harry was Parvati and Ron was Lavender. After they had finished, neither was quite satisfied, as Harry's hair may have been the right length and color, it was still as untidy as ever. As for Ron, his hair still had a tinge of red in it and his freckles absolutely refused to fade.  
  
"Agh! Harry man, I don't know if this is gonna work, look at me!" Harry turned to look at the frustrated Ron, while he did his best to get his hair to sit flat, and as he did so he couldn't hold in his laughter.  
  
"You look hilarious!"  
  
"Speak for yourself Harry!" Ron retaliated as they looked over each other. Pretty soon they were both laughing and pointing out each other's flaws and doing their best to fix each other straight.  
  
"Look Ron, your freckles just won't go away, you'll just have to use make-up to cover them up or something."  
  
"There is no way I am going to wear make-up!"  
  
"Ron, this is a beauty contest, we are going to have to wear make-up anyway!"  
  
"Maybe I didn't think this plan out to well…"  
  
"Well, let's go see if anyone falls for our disguises, they should be back from breakfast by now, and then we can contemplate on the plan."  
  
Ron agreed and the two reluctantly opened the door of their dorm and headed down the stairs. The common room was packed and as soon as they stepped into view everyone burst into laughter. Hermione, who had been reading a book in front of the fire, looked up to see what everyone was laughing at. At first site she was confused. What are Parvati and Lavender doing coming from the boy's dorms? She thought. Then she rubbed her eyes bringing them into focus; she had been reading for the past couple hours straight.  
  
"Harry? Ron?" She then burst into laughter herself as Ron and Harry sulked over and sat beside her on the floor.  
  
"That noticeable, huh?" Ron sighed.  
  
"Just a little Ron, I can't believe you gave up breakfast to play dress up!" She smiled amusedly at them. "Do you really want that broom so badly as to humiliate yourself in front of everyone?"  
  
"Hermione, we weren't playing dress up and I would willing humiliate you to get that broom, of course I would humiliate myself!" Hermione was a bit confused at the comment, does that mean that he cares more for me than himself? She thought. She shook her head and punched Ron in the shoulder.  
  
"But," Ron continued while rubbing his shoulder, "that doesn't really matter, just because I'm willing to humiliate myself doesn't mean that the Professors would be willing to let me. They would notice who we really were and kick us out the second that they did." Ron said seriously. Hermione was now staring at the feminine looking Ron and doing her best to keep a straight face. She then burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm…sorry Ron…. I just can't…take you seriously…when you look like that!" Hermione managed to say between laughs. Ron looked hurt for a second and then he grinned slyly.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" Hermione said finally managing to regain her control. Ron leaned in to give her a kiss as if to answer her question, but Hermione jumped up before he reached her lips.  
  
"What are you doing?" she shouted.  
  
"Trying to give you a kiss." He shrugged as if it were no big deal. Harry sat back and laughed.  
  
"Not looking like that you aren't." She said as she pointed at him. Ron frowned.  
  
"I didn't think you were into looks Hermione…" Ron said as he stood up and dramatically threw his now long hair over his shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, that's obvious if I go out with you!"  
  
"Oh, ouch, she told you Ron." Harry commented.  
  
"Humph!" is all Ron could say before he saw the shining Prefect badge pinned onto Hermione's robes. He smiled as he remembered when Hermione made the S.P.E.W. badges, more commonly known to him as spew. That gave him an idea and he turned sharply and looked down at Harry.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's untransfigure, I've got another plan." With that he left towards his dorm with Harry following closely behind, he wanted get back to normal as soon as possible, but he was afraid that Ron's next plan would be worse than his first.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi everyone, sorry this chapter is kind of short, but of course so was the last one. I'm thinking about bringing Ginny into the next chapter. Sorry y'all, but Ron and Harry aren't going to enter the competition by dressing drag, I actually really wanted to, but I just couldn't think of a good enough way to pull it off. Don't worry though, I still have some ideas up my sleeve! Oh yeah, R/R! 


	3. The Protestors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone who is actually tolerable enough to read this far into the story! And to all of y'all who reviewed, y'all are unbelievably kind and definitely the kewlest!  
  
  
  
Chap. Three: The Protestors  
  
  
  
Hermione sat in the common room, which was now pretty much empty, reading a book. After seeing Ron's last plan, she was now undeniably curious as to what his next plan would be. She had been waiting for them to come down to the common room for the past hour or so. It was now lunchtime, which explained the emptiness of the common room.  
  
After a little bit longer Hermione heard footsteps echoing from the boy's staircase. She looked up from her book quickly, hoping to see Ron, or at least Harry. To her disappointment, she saw neither. Instead she saw-  
  
"Seamus!" she shouted to the sandy haired boy now heading towards the portrait hole. He turned around to see who was calling after him.  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione, what do you want?"  
  
"Are Ron and Harry still in their dorm?"  
  
"Um, no, actually, I was just in there and they left at least a half hour ago."  
  
"Hmmm…that's odd…" she said to herself. "Do you happen to know where they went?"  
  
"They didn't say, but they were carrying quite a few signs and things." He said and then noticing her confusion he added, "I don't know what they were doing with them or what they said, but I bet you anything they're at lunch now. I mean, they did miss breakfast this morning after all and they usually get hungry even when they don't miss any meals!" Seamus laughed and then headed out the portrait hole as Hermione waved him farewell.  
  
I must of missed them leaving while I was reading, she thought, but why would they just leave without me?  
  
Soon Hermione left the common room herself and headed down to lunch only to be stopped in her tracks at the sight she saw just outside of the Great Hall. Ron and Harry were marching around with big protest signs that said things like, "Hogwarts School of Sexism" and "Boys are Beautiful too!" She looked behind them and saw the "Brains and Beauty Contest" sign-up sheet hanging up.  
  
Hermione could hardly keep herself from falling over with laughter as she approached them.  
  
"What are you two doing?" She said after stifling her laughter.  
  
"What's it look like were doing?! We're protesting! Why shouldn't guys be able to join the contest? I mean, it's only fair isn't it?" Ron answered.  
  
"Wow," Hermione smiled, "you two really are willing to humiliate yourself in order to get that broom aren't you?" Harry went even redder at the comment, as his face was already pink. He felt that his face would be shaded a red hue for the rest of his life after that day was over. Ron surprisingly was his normal color and had a very determined look on his face.  
  
"Yes indeed." Ron replied proudly, this made Hermione giggle.  
  
"So, have you had lunch yet? I missed you during breakfast." She said as a grin crept across Ron's face.  
  
"I'm sure that Harry wouldn't min-" Ron glanced quickly over at Harry, who was glaring fiercely at Ron.  
  
"Uh, Harry and I grabbed some food from the kitchens before we headed out here, I don't think that we can afford to take a break just yet." To Ron's surprise Hermione was smiling at him.  
  
"What are you smiling for?" Ron said with a bit of anger in his voice, but Hermione's expression didn't change in the least, well, that is if you discard the fact that she was now blushing quite a bit.  
  
"Well… for one, I think it's cute that you're standing up for a cause like this, and" she continued blushing a little bit brighter, "you… you actually said 'Harry and I' instead of 'me and Harry' like you usually say." Ron turned a bit red as well and looked extremely confused at her last comment, he raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. "You actually used correct grammar for once… you never use correct grammar… I just thought… it was sort of… adorable… I don't know…" Hermione looked down at her feet and Ron just sort of smiled lopsidedly. Harry looked at them both and rolled his eyes. Harry thought that Ron and Hermione had to be the weirdest couple in all of Hogwarts, but they were also, to him at least, the most compatible. He always thought of them as part of a puzzle, both pieces completely different and yet they fit together perfectly.  
  
Harry sighed and looked back at Ron and Hermione, "Leave it to Hermione to find something like grammar 'adorable'." He said out loud to himself.  
  
"Talking to yourself Mr. Potter?" Came a voice from behind him. He spun around to see who had spoken to him. It was none other than Ginny Weasely.  
  
"Oh, hey Ginny, I didn't recognize your voice…" Harry said sounding a little bit ashamed.  
  
"Maybe that's because I was impersonating Professor McGonagall." Ginny said as she grinned and shrugged. Harry switched from being ashamed, to being just flat out embarrassed.  
  
"They are a cute couple though, aren't they?" Ginny said looking over at Ron and Hermione. Harry just stared at Ginny.  
  
"Yeah… cute…" Was his only reply.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasely!" Someone said in a stern voice. Harry whipped around to see who it was and even though the voice said "Mr." Weasley, Ginny whipped around too. Ron didn't seem to notice however as Hermione was now telling him how proud she was of him for sticking up for his beliefs, even if it was just because he wanted a broom.  
  
"Mr. Weaseley!" The voice shouted in an even more stern voice, causing both Ron and Hermione to jerk out of their conversation and turn towards the voice. This time the voice really did belong to Professor McGonagall and Ron nearly dropped the sign that he had been holding so proudly before.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you two come with me." With that Professor McGonagall walked towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Bye Ginny, I'll talk to you later…" Harry muttered as he followed Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good luck Ron!" Hermione chanted and kissed him on the cheek before he trailed off behind Harry, ears glowing red. Ron and Harry drew even more attention than they already had with their protest.  
  
When the crowd that had formed around the protestors had finally disappeared, Hermione looked around to make sure that no one was around, but Ginny was still their.  
  
"Are you coming to lunch Hermione?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes, um, I'll meet you there in one second, alright?"  
  
"Okay, but you better hurry, lunch is almost over!"  
  
After Ginny finally left, Hermione slowly walked up to the Brains and Beauty Contest sign-up sheet and picked up a quill that was placed below it. Taking a deep breath she signed her name in neat cursive in the next empty slot on the list. That broom and Quidditch meant a lot to Ron, and she would do her best to win it for him, even if it meant losing some of her dignity in the process. She stared at the sheet in a sort of daze before Ginny snapped her out of it.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she came out of the lunchroom. Hermione quickly put the quill down and hoped that Ginny hadn't seen her.  
  
"I'm coming." Said Hermione as the two headed into the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter three for you! It might take me a bit longer to get the other chapters up because I have to go back to school tomorrow. Sigh, holidays always go by so fast… Anyway, please review!  
  
I know what I want to do before the contest and after, but what exactly to do for the actual contest, I don't know. Ideas welcome! Thanks to all who have already given me some! Harry and Ron might make it into this contest yet! 


	4. The Sign-Up Sheet

Disclaimer: Hey, you know all that kewl Harry Potter stuff in my stories? Yeah, well, it's not mine, but thanks for asking!  
  
  
  
A/N: Y'all are way kewl! Your reviews make my day! I'm typin' the chapters as fast as I can think of what to write and actually get the time to write it. None the less, I'm flattered! Did I mention that y'all are way kewl? No? Well, y'all are waaaaaaaaaay kewl!  
  
  
  
Chap. Four: The Sign-Up Sheet  
  
Later that evening, Hermione was once again in the common room reading. This time however she was not waiting to see Ron and Harry's next plan, but waiting to see if their previous one had turned out to their advantage.  
  
She had gotten no more than a couple of chapters into her book when the portrait hole swung open and Ron and Harry entered smiling brightly, well, Ron was smiling brightly at least. Ron jumped down onto the couch next to Hermione, while Harry sat in a chair facing the two.  
  
"It went well I'm guessing?" she said looking at Ron's facial expression.  
  
"Very well!" Ron chimed.  
  
"So, what did the Professor's say?"  
  
"They said that we and any other male at the school that was sixteen or older would be allowed to join the competition. Though, none of the other guys seemed interested when we told them about it in the corridor on our way up here." Ron said.  
  
"I wonder why…" Harry said sarcastically and Hermione giggled at the comment.  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione and his smile faltered a little. "Er, 'Mione? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Go ahead Ron, I'm listening!" Hermione said pleasantly.  
  
"Um," Ron said looking over at Harry, "I need to talk to you alone."  
  
"Ron, I don't see why you can't say what you need to say to Hermione in front of me! I'm your best friend too!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Suit yourself buddy!" Ron said smiling slyly before turning towards Hermione and kissing her full on the lips. Hermione, realizing what Ron was doing put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
"Oh come on Ron! That's not even talking!" Harry shouted. "Okay, this is definitely one thing you don't want to see your two best friends doing!"  
  
"Mmmm?" Hermione replied as Ron pulled her closer, though Harry wasn't entirely sure it was directed at him.  
  
"I'm out of here, you win! I just hope you two know that I'm going to have to burn my eyes out now!" Harry then got up and headed towards the Portrait hole. He was about to push the portrait open when it flew open it's self.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny, I was just on my way out…" Harry said.  
  
"…Really…? Why?" Ginny asked sounding a little more anxious than she wanted to.  
  
"Well, it involves your brother, Hermione, and what you caught Percy and Penelope doing in your second year."  
  
"Ah…" Ginny laughed. "I'd have to say I wouldn't be comfortable around them making out either…"  
  
"Yeah, well, they just did it to get rid of me anyway. Want to do something?"  
  
"Sure!" Ginny replied happily and forgot why she was going into the common room in the first place as the two headed down the hall.  
  
A little after Hermione heard Harry open (at least she thought it was Harry) and then close the portrait hole she reluctantly pulled away from Ron.  
  
"So, what was it you had to tell me?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Ummmm… I forgot…" He said with a shrug as he picked up where they had left off.  
  
About an hour later Harry and Ginny returned to the common room. Ron and Hermione were now playing chess.  
  
"Hi guys, have a nice 'talk'?" Ginny said while giggling. Both Ron and Hermione turned a little bit red at the comment, but Ron regained his composure after a second.  
  
"Very nice until every Griffyndor in the school decided to hang out in the common room." Ron said with a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"Oh just make your move Ron!" Hermione shouted a little louder than she meant, she obviously wasn't winning. Most of the Gryffindors immediately looked in their direction, Ron himself raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Chess people! We are playing Chess!" Hermione yelled to the many faces looking at them, and added, "Shut up Ron!" as she turned back to face him. Harry and Ginny snickered and Ron only shrugged as he went to make his move.  
  
"Oh stop being easy on me Ron! Even I can see a better move than that!" Hermione glared at Ron fiercely.  
  
"Okay, fine! Checkmate!" Ron smirked at Hermione her eyes were shocked.  
  
"Argh, I didn't see that move!" Hermione sighed. "Oh well, best four out of seven?"  
  
And so the night continued until it was time for dinner. At that time all four of them headed down the stairs towards the great hall. For Harry and Ron this was going to be their first proper meal all day. Ron grinned hungrily as he smelled the delicious scents coming from the Great Hall, but then something caught his eye, the sign up sheet for the contest.  
  
"Hermione…" Ron took Hermione by the arm and was pulling her away from the direction of the Hall. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it Ron? Can't it wait until after dinner?" Hermione complained as she started heading back towards Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Please 'Mione? Before I forget again?" Ron pleaded. Hermione sighed and followed Ron away from the crowd of people now heading towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"When I was signing me and Harry…I mean Harry and I up for the Contest after Professor Dumbledore said we could, I saw your name on the list, why didn't you tell me you signed up?"  
  
"Oh, well… I only signed up just in case Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let you… but now that he has, I won't have to, I can take my name off of it." Hermione said as she walked towards the sign up sheet.  
  
"No!" Ron shouted. Hermione looked very surprised and turned to face him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just mean… I think you should participate in the Contest… I'll take my name off…"  
  
"I can't let you do that Ron. Not after all the trouble you went through to get in."  
  
"I can't compete against you though Hermione!"  
  
"And why not?" Hermione glared at him. Ron seemed to be thinking hard.  
  
"Be-because you're a girl!" Ron said in desperation, not wanting to admit that he would rather see Hermione compete and win instead of him competing against her, and them both getting into a big fight and totally ruining their relationship.  
  
"I thought you already figured that out Ron, anyway, everyone you're competing against will be a girl! Besides Harry that is."  
  
"I just don't want to embarrass you and all!" Ron said getting a little angry with Hermione for not understanding that he was trying to save their relationship.  
  
"You always embarrass me Ron!"  
  
"But I-" Ron started and all of a sudden all his anger left. "I meant that I would just embarrass you because I would be better in the Contest than you…" Ron began to trail off.  
  
"I know what you meant! I was just trying to turn it around on you!" Hermione said doing her best to keep the angry tone in her voice.  
  
"Look Hermione… I'm sorry… I just didn't want us to get in a big fight during the Contest and ruin what we have…" He said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Ron looked shocked to say the least. "I'm sorry too. Though I still think you should stay in the Contest."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I will stay in it too, and so will Harry. That way we have more of a chance of getting you that broom. Alright?"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
And so they headed into the Great Hall. November 10th only a week away. With Hermione, Ron and Harry entered, it is bound to be interesting.  
  
  
  
A/N: You've already done the hard part, so please post! It would mean so much to me if you did! Should I find a way to get Ginny in the competition even if she's fifteen? Should Draco join up? What kind of events should there be? Post guys! Your ideas are important to me! 


	5. The Tenth

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.  
  
A/N: I am not totally up on my fanfic lingo yet, but isn't a SLASH a fanfic that has a pairing, such as R/Hr?? If not, what is it? Oh and last chapter I said to "post" at the end, well I meant, review. I am getting my message board lingo mixed up with this, my bad! Also, sorry if sometimes I accidentally make one of the characters say "y'all" I can't help it…  
  
Chap. Five: The 10th  
  
November 10th arrived sooner than anyone expected, it was a Saturday morning and Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading down for breakfast. It was ten O'clock and Hermione was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Why did you have to wake me up…I was having the most wonderful dream…" Hermione said before letting out a yawn.  
  
"Well, mainly because I was bored and I wanted to see your reaction…" Ron and Harry snickered remembering how mad she got, while Hermione glared at him and he continued. "But also because it was time for breakfast and today is the 10th which means we will be figuring out what we have to do in this Beauty Contest thing. Enough about that though, were you dreaming about me?" Ron grinned.  
  
"Hah, you wish." Hermione said walking into the hall and taking a seat at the Gryffindor table leaving Ron standing halfway between the entrance and the table, before jogging to catch up with Hermione and dropping down in a seat next to her.  
  
"What were you dreaming about then?" Ron questioned. "Books?" he added to level the playing field.  
  
"Nothing Ron, don't worry about it." Hermione said as she pecked him on the lips and started buttering some toast. "Where's Harry?"  
  
Ron looked around quickly. "He's sitting with Ginny." He said in a dismissing tone, which was very odd for Ron when the topic had anything to do with his little sister and any male who was not blood related.  
  
"If it's no big deal why won't you just tell me?!" Ron said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Because you'll just laugh at me that's why!" Hermione admitted.  
  
"I would never!" Ron exclaimed doing his best to look hurt. Hermione just glared at him. "Well, okay, so maybe I would… but that's never stopped you before!"  
  
"Well, I've finally learned better!" Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione, but…" Ron said putting his arm around her, "you're getting a little slow at comprehending things in your old age…" Hermione just glared at him, holding back her smile. "Okay! Okay! You don't have to tell me what it was about…but I was in it… wasn't I?"  
  
"Well, I did say that it was wonderful didn't I?" Hermione said.  
  
"You also said 'Hah, you wish!' if I remember correctly." Ron said.  
  
"I just wanted to see your reaction, but yes you were in it." Hermione said turning her attention to her plate. Ron grinned and seemed to be satisfied with this answer. Harry walked up to the table and sat across from Ron and Hermione just as Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Attention all participants of Hogwarts first annual Brains and Beauty Competition! This afternoon at twelve o'clock, there will be a meeting in the transfiguration classroom. At that time contestants will be informed of the tests that will be placed before them and will be given one last chance to step out of the contest if they wish. The signup sheet will also remain outside of the Great Hall until noon today for anyone still wanting to enter." With that he sat down and a great chatter filled the Hall.  
  
The day passed rather quickly and soon Hermione, Harry and Ron were heading towards the transfiguration classroom. Ron and Hermione were hand in hand.  
  
"Do y'all always have to hold hand when we're all three together? I mean, I don't care if y'all are boyfriend and girlfriend and all, actually, I think it's good, but…" Harry became solemn, "sometimes I just feel left out… you know?" Hermione and Ron laughed.  
  
"Now you know how I feel Harry, I feel left out a lot just because I'm a girl and I can't be with you two as much because of it." Hermione said.  
  
"Aw… neither of you should ever feel left out." Ron said. "As bad as this may seem, I can fix it… Hermione, you can sleep with me in our dorm, that way you can be with us all the time and Harry you can hold my hand too!" Ron then stretched out his hand for Harry to take it.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you'd really hate that." Hermione said after punching him in the shoulder. Harry just looked at his hand with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I like you Ron, but there is no way I'm holding your hand!" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry, it will keep you from feeling left out!"  
  
"Though it won't keep me from feeling gay."  
  
"Fine! Hold Hermione's other hand!"  
  
"Okay!" Harry shouted as he ran to the other side of Hermione and took her hand. They all laughed a while before Hermione looked up at Harry.  
  
"Okay Harry, you got your point across, you can let go now." Hermione said.  
  
"That's okay." Harry said.  
  
"Um… that wasn't a question…" Hermione glared at him. Ron and Harry just laughed. "Argh, I feel like I'm stuck in The Wizard of Oz…" Hermione sighed and Harry laughed, Ron just looked confused.  
  
"It's a muggle movie Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Oh." Ron said, Hermione had told him what a movie was before. Harry continued laughing.  
  
"We could be like the Tin man, the Scarecrow, and the cowardly lion, only backwards, instead of not having a brain or a heart or courage, we have them!" Harry said between laughs. "Hermione would be the Scarecrow, because she definitely has a brain, Ron would be the tin man because he's got a big heart whether he likes it or not, and I-" Harry let go of Hermione's hand and flung his arms in the air dramatically and began singing. "-am the king of the FOORREEEESSSSSST!" Both Hermione and Ron burst out laughing. Ron may not have understood the reference, but he definitely thought it was funny seeing his friend singing in such a high pitched voice.  
  
As they reached the room Hermione and Harry were explaining the movie to Ron and he found the whole concept muggle's had concerning witches hilarious.  
  
"Let me get this straight…" Ron said as they all entered the transfiguration classroom. "The wicked witch of the west gets killed by a falling house… and the wicked witch of the east dies when this Dorothy girl throws water on her… what happen to the wicked witch of the north and south? And what's the deal with that Glinda (sp?) the good witch?"  
  
"There is no wicked witch of the north and south and Glinda is just a… good witch!" Hermione explained as everyone in the room looked at them as if they were crazy. "Sorry, just talking about the muggle concept of witches…" Hermione said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Leave it to Granger to make a mockery of the magical world." None other than Draco Malfoy sneered. None of the Professor's had yet arrived.  
  
"Shove it Malfoy!" Ron said. "What are you doing here anyway?!"  
  
"I couldn't pass up a chance to show you three off or take away your happiness could I?" Malfoy said smiling wryly.  
  
"You cou-" Ron started as Professor Dumbledore walked in, cutting him off.  
  
"Welcome all!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "In this contest you will have to show off your magical abilities as well as your non- magical. There will be a talent portion, in which the contestants must display a non-magical or a magical talent, there will also be a question and answer portion, a logic portion, and of course a beauty portion. The question and answer portion will be not just textbook answers, but opinions as well. That is as much detail as I can go into right now, does anyone wish to drop out?" Dumbledore looked around and no one made a move to say yes. "Alright then, the contest takes place on the 25th, tomorrow you will be delivered a list of items you will need to have for the competition, if for some reason you can't get a hold of an item, come talk to me. Also, you have until the 25th to prepare your talent!" With that Professor Dumbledore left and the whole room was silent in thought.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all my reviews! Y'all are great! And REVIEW! Also, sorry if you haven't seen the wizard of oz. Thanks all! Oh, for the beauty contest part of the beauty contest, should I make there be a swim suit competition? I'm not to up with real beauty contests and exactly how they do things. 


	6. The List

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
A/N: Hi all! Okay, I have a correction to make on the whole Wizard of Oz thing last chapter, Glinda the good witch IS the witch of the North. Now, I'm sure Hermione would have read the book and known this, so, this is my mistake, not hers! Also, I again apologize for sometimes making one of the characters say y'all, I do my best to catch it and change it, but most the time I don't even notice it, sorry!  
  
Chap. Six: The List  
  
The next morning at breakfast a herd of owls flew in to deliver each participant in the contest a list of the items they would be needing and a note that gave them permission to go down to Hogsmeade that day in order to buy anything they needed.  
  
"Wand, chess pieces," Ron read off the list.  
  
"What? Chess pieces?" Hermione exclaimed. "That's not fair! Out of all the things they could use to test logic, they choose chess!"  
  
"Heh, don't worry Mione, I won't make you look to bad!" Ron said as he continued to read the list. "Dress robes, whatever you need for your talent, swim suit... What?! What in the world do we need swim suits for?"  
  
"Have you never watched a beauty contest Ron?" Hermione said.  
  
"Of course I haven't!" Ron yelled. "Man... I guess I'll have to buy a swimsuit today at Hogsmeade then..."  
  
"I am not wearing a swimsuit in front of everyone!" Harry shouted at Ron. Ginny just happened to walk by and sit down next to Harry at that time.  
  
"Oh Harry, don't worry about it. I think you'll look just fine." Ginny said, her ears glowing red underneath her hair. Harry seemed to immediately change his mind about the whole thing and brought his attention back to his breakfast. Hermione smiled across the table at the two.  
  
As soon as the three finished breakfast they headed into Hogsmeade to pick up what they needed.  
  
"I can't believe you don't have your own set of chess pieces Mione! You'll be lucky if you can get a brand new set to obey you completely by the 25^th." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, well, I never really imagined needing my own, it's not like I play very often." Hermione said with an irritated look on her face.  
  
"Cheer up! I'll help you break them in! They might have very low self esteem after I do, mind you!" Ron said while laughing, and Harry joined in. Hermione glared at them and stomped into the chess shop and bought a set of chess pieces, regained her composure and walked back out.  
  
"Well, we should head to the clothes shop..." Ron said studying her expression.  
  
"Alright!" Hermione said linking her arm with his and pulling him in the direction of the clothing store. "I need to get a new swim suit as well." Ron blushed a little at the gesture and was surprised at how easily she forgave him for laughing at her. Harry lagged behind.  
  
"You're coming to mate!" Ron said linking his arm with Harry's and dragging him as well.  
  
"Once again we are off to see the wizard..." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"Don' be silly Harry, we're going to look at swimsuits, not to talk to any of the wizards that work there!" Ron exclaimed causing Harry and Hermione to burst into laughter. Ron just sighed.  
  
Finally they arrived at the shop and they all began to look around, occasionally running into one of their classmates.  
  
"How about this one `Mione?" Ron said holding up a very small bikini with a grin on his face. Hermione blushed red for a second.  
  
"Sure Ron. I'll wear that in front of everyone in the school, it's great that you don't mind if all the guys in the school see me walking around half naked." Hermione said taking the suit from him.  
  
"On second thought..." Ron said with a worried look on his face as he yanked it back. "Maybe we can save that one for this summer..." He raised his eyebrows quickly as he said this and grinned as she went slightly red once more. No matter how many times he made a comment like that, she never failed to go red, and he never failed to find it highly appealing.  
  
Unable to resist Ron pulled Hermione into tight embrace and kissed her passionately. Hermione kissed back, but quickly pulled away, even redder than before. Ron grinned and laughed softly to himself, she also turned red if he ever did anything like that in a public place, even if no one was around.  
  
"How about this one." Ron said holding up a new suit. Hermione looked at it and tilted her head slightly.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Hermione said. "Not bad... I'll go try it on..." Hermione took the suit from him as she passed and made way to the changing rooms. Ron smiled after her. Harry laughed.  
  
"What the heck are you laughing at Harry?" Ron asked with a slight tone of anger in his voice.  
  
"You just helped her pick out a swim suit... I dunno you two just really reminded me of a married couple just now." Harry said and started laughing again. Ron went red.  
  
For some reason unknown to Ron he always got embarrassed whenever marriage was mentioned or at simple gestures of love. Not that he didn't like the thought of being married to Hermione or didn't love her. It just embarrassed him, just like the opposite embarrassed her.  
  
Shortly Hermione came out of the dressing room and stood in front of Ron.  
  
"So?" she asked in a self-conscious tone. Ron stood, speechless, just staring. She was wearing a modest one piece, but Ron still had never seen her in anything other than her school robes and occasionally a muggle outfit or two.  
  
"Um...er....uh..." Ron sputtered suddenly forgetting how to speak English. Hermione's cheeks tinted red under Ron's gaze.  
  
"Looks good Hermione." Harry said after smacking Ron upside the head.  
  
"Yeah, good, very good." Ron repeated enlarging his vocabulary to now three words. Ron shook his head and his comprehension of the English language rushed back into him along with his confidence.  
  
"Grrrrr..." Ron growled suggestively after Hermione turned back towards the dressing rooms. Hermione's face burned deep red and she quickened her stride to the dressing rooms. Ron and Harry both laughed and began looking at the swimsuits again. Both Harry and Ron choose a pair of swim trunks as Hermione returned and the three of them headed towards the check out.  
  
"You might as well drop out now and save yourselves a ton of embarrassment." A voice drawled near the door. The three turned and faced it. They found none other than Ginny Weasley standing before them. All of them looked very confusedly at her before seeing a person push past her.  
  
"Go away Draco!" Ron shouted at him.  
  
"Oh, don't be mad Weasley... Maybe you can still get out of it." Draco said.  
  
"Look Malfoy, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be in this contest!"  
  
"Yes, and I'm very grateful Weasley, don't get me wrong."  
  
"Forget him Ron, let's go." Hermione said as she pulled Ron to the check out counter. They all paid for there things and met Ginny outside.  
  
"What are you doing here Ginny?" Ron asked his sister.  
  
"Haha, well, Dumbledore didn't want me to tell you this, but, he sent me to check on Harry and he wants him to come back to the castle now." Ginny said. "He doesn't like Harry being away from the castle for this long with you-know-who still out and about." Harry sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Harry said. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione began to walk off, but Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and held her back.  
  
"Hey Harry, we'll catch up with you later, I have something else I need to get." Ron shouted to Harry and began walking in the opposite direction with Hermione following closely behind.  
  
"Okay Ron, you two behave!" Harry yelled back causing Hermione to go red yet again.  
  
"So, what else do you need to get Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, um..." Ron said. "Well... I just figured we could maybe spend some time in Hogsmeade alone, maybe get a drink or just go for a walk around the town..."  
  
"That would be lovely." Hermione said as she put her arm around his waist and Ron put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. So the two strolled down the street thinking and caring about nothing more than being together.  
  
A/N: I'm probably making the next chapter the actual beauty contest! So R/R!! 


	7. The Talent

Disclaimer: Ain't mine  
  
A/N: Thanks for the advice Matea, I did take it into consideration! NEXT chapter will be the actual contest! R/R!  
  
It was the day before the big competition and the great hall was alive with talk and laughter. Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked into the great hall for breakfast. Not long after they had sat down, a flock of owls flew into the room. Hermione looked up as two owls carried a medium sized object towards her.  
  
"Finally!" she exclaimed as the owls set it down on the table and flew away. "I was afraid that it wouldn't get here in time for the contest!"  
  
"What is that Hermione?" Ron asked looking at the object.  
  
"It's my violin!" Hermione said opening the violin case and pulling out a beautifully polished violin. "I'm going to play it for my talent."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you could play the violin." Harry said from across the table.  
  
"My parents made me take lessons ever since I was five…" Hermione answered.  
  
"FIVE?!" Ron said, shocked. "I was just learning to color at five!"  
  
"Yes, well, my parents have always expected quite a lot out of me." She said with a sigh as she put the violin back into its case and closed it tightly. "What are you doing for your talent Ron?"  
  
"Oh, Fred and George taught me how to juggle over the summer, I figured I'd just do that." Ron said with a shrug.  
  
"That'll be neat." Harry said.  
  
"What are you doing for your talent Harry?" Ron asked him with great interest.  
  
"It's a secret!" Harry said with a grin.  
  
"A secret?" Ron repeated. "We told you ours!"  
  
"You didn't have to." Harry shrugged gaining a glare from Ron.  
  
"Did y'all hear?" Ginny asked walking up to the trio and sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"Hear what?" Ron asked between bites.  
  
"Dumbledore announced that everyone in the contest has to meet in the Great Hall at five this evening for a practice or something." Ginny told them.  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks Ginny." Ron said, this time his mouth full.  
  
"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione scolded. Ron only shoved more food in as he said, "Yes, Hermione dear." Hermione raised an eyebrow and sighed. Ron swallowed hard.  
  
"You know you love me!" Ron said as he leaned in to kiss her, but Hermione only leaned away from him. Harry grinned at Ginny and then looked at Ron who was tilting on one side of his chair, facing Hermione, and was dangerously close to losing his balance. Harry kicked up on the end of the chair that was not occupied by Ron causing him to totally lose his balance and go toppling over on Hermione, which caused her chair to tip and sent the both of them tumbling to the floor. It caught both of them by such surprise that they only had time to let out a short gasp by the time they hit.  
  
Hermione was still half way on her chair, and Ron was sprawled out on top of her.  
  
"Gee Ginny, I don't know! Ron and Hermione ARE in sort of a COMPROMISING SITUATION!" Harry yelled out loud enough for most of the Hall to hear, including the staff table, all of which immediately looked in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Hermione immediately went scarlet and tried to push Ron off of her.  
  
"Ron! Get off!" Hermione said in a firm tone. Ron raised himself up a bit, with a hand on each side of her head.  
  
"Awww… I was just getting comfortable…" Ron said, Hermione gave him a death glare and he reluctantly got up, helping Hermione up as well. The Great Hall was all staring at them, Hermione glowed even brighter, but Ron just shrugged and them and said "Tripped." They both sat back down at the table and everyone eventually returned to their conversations. Hermione glared at Harry and Ginny as they both laughed and Ron proceeded to kick Harry from under the table. Harry jumped a bit and rubbed his shin, but kept laughing none the less.  
  
Five O'clock rolled around faster than anyone had expected it and Hermione, Ron, and Harry had just arrived at the Great Hall. There were quite a few people there. Some of who were Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Padma Patil. (There are more, but they don't matter, so I don't see a point in making up their names and junk if they don't matter.)  
  
Everyone was scattered around practicing their talents, playing chess, or showing off their dress robes/swim suits. Dumbledore was supervising and occasionally helping the students with a talent or answering a question with some of the other Professors, namely Snape and McGonagall.  
  
The three moved to a corner of the vast room and set their talents down. Harry's was in a black box.  
  
"You guys want to see my talent now? I need to practice." Harry asked looking at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Of course!" Ron said. "We wanted to this morning!"  
  
Harry opened his box and put a black top hat on. "When I do the real thing, I'll be wearing a Muggle Tuxedo, the hat, and a cape." Harry informed them.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well… because that's what the great Har-deanie wears my boy!" Harry exclaimed while pulling out a black plastic wand with white on both ends. Hermione laughed.  
  
"A Muggle magic show, very good Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
"A Muggle magic show?" Ron repeated. "That can't be very interesting."  
  
"Ah, but you haven't seen anything like this before have you?!" Harry said, smiling as he took his hat off and pulled a stuffed rabbit out. Ron cocked an eyebrow, but Hermione clapped and laughed. Harry bowed.  
  
"Was that supposed to be magic? That wasn't magic, that wasn't even good!" Ron said. Harry stopped smiling. "I thought it'd be funny…" Harry sighed.  
  
"It was funny Harry, it'll be great!" Hermione said. She then turned to Ron and punched his shoulder. "Let's see yours Ron."  
  
"No problem." Ron said stretching his arms. He reached in his school bag and pulled out three balls and began juggling them.  
  
"Not bad Ron, but can't you juggle anything a bit more exciting… like knives?!" Harry said, giving Ron a dose of his own medicine. Ron ceased juggling at that moment and once again reached into his bag. When he finished rummaging he came out with three juggling knives.  
  
"Ron! No!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione, they're magic, they can't cut me." Ron said this as he proceeded to make a stabbing motion at his hand with one of the knives, the blade immediately curved to avoid cutting into him. "See?"  
  
"Hmmm… neat… but still be careful." Hermione said making Harry and Ron roll their eyes. Ron juggled the knives a for a few seconds just to show the two that he could do it without the knives having to avoid cutting him.  
  
"You going to play your violin for us now Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"No… I'm a bit out of practice and it's a lot more boring than your talents." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, go on!" Ron said handing Hermione her violin case, she sighed and took it from him. Opening it carefully she removed the violin from its case. She rested it on the crook of her neck, pulled out the bow and began to play. She started out playing a simple slow melody and then gradually began playing faster and a tune that sounded much like something you'd expect to hear at a good old-fashioned country hoe-down. When she stopped Ron and Harry were starring at her in amazement, along with half the Hall and all three Professors.  
  
"I know I'm not that good…" Hermione trailed off looking at the ground.  
  
"No Mione! You're great! That was even better than The Weird Sisters!" Ron said. Hermione blushed.  
  
Everyone resumed their practicing. Lavender, Parvati and Padma, who had been previously adoring each others dress robes and bathing suits were now practicing a dance routine that they would all be doing as a joint talent.  
  
Malfoy seemed to be holding something that looked much like a Muggle ventriloquist dummy. Only the dummy was portraying what looked like a bad impression of a muggle. Dumbledore seemed to be paying close attention to Malfoy. Harry, Hermione, and Ron strained to catch what Malfoy was saying.  
  
"How are you feeling today Mike?" Malfoy asked the dummy.  
  
"…Stupid…" the dummy said. Malfoy was either very good at throwing his voice, or he was using magic to make it talk, as Malfoy's lips didn't move at all. Actually, he wasn't even touching the doll.  
  
"Well, Mike, you are a Mudblood…. That is to be expected." Malfoy said to "Mike the Mudblood" dummy. As soon as Dumbledore heard this comment, he gracefully walked up to Malfoy and then promptly walked away. Malfoy seemed infuriated though and cursed the dummy's head off in his anger. Hermione, Harry and Ron all laughed at this.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was practicing singing some love song that seemed to be directed at Malfoy. As much as they all hated to admit it, Pansy wasn't that bad of a singer.  
  
For almost the rest of the time Ron played Hermione in chess and Harry tried desperately to get some of his magic tricks to work right.  
  
Until a tall, handsome boy, who Harry, Ron and even Hermione recognized as one of the Ravenclaw beaters, walked over to Hermione, holding a banjo.  
  
"Um, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her. Ron glared at the guy like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Certainly." Hermione said not noticing Ron's glare. Hermione followed the boy a couple of feet away and returned a minute later the boy walked in the opposite direction.  
  
"What did he want?" Ron asked glaring after him, a note of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"He just wanted some help with his talent." Hermione said sitting down and setting up the chessboard for another game.  
  
"What kind of talent exactly?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just an instrumental comedy thing." Hermione said.  
  
"So, you gonna help him?"  
  
"Sure, Ron… you don't not want me to help him do you?" Hermione asked Ron, Ron only glared.  
  
"Ron, I can't believe you sometimes!" Hermione said picking up her chess pieces and violin, standing and leaving the Great Hall. Harry watched Hermione leave and then looked at Ron.  
  
"You should know by now that you can trust Hermione, Ron." Harry said, packing up his talent.  
  
"I know…" Ron sighed as the two headed out of the Hall, carrying all their stuff.  
  
A/N: Please Review!! Any suggestions for the actual contest are more than welcome! 


	8. The Contest

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post! Thanks all you reviewers! I did make this chapter extra long though! R/R!!  
  
The next day Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement. It was the day of the Brains and Beauty Contest. Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down with Harry and Ginny. Hermione looked around for Ron and sighed heavily when he was no where to be found.  
  
Hermione looked down at her plate and was about to reach for some toast when a couple of heart-shaped chocolate chip waffles appeared on her plate, along with a note. She looked down at her plate extremely confused, before unfolding the note. All it said was, "I'm sorry." Hermione looked up towards the entrance of the Great Hall to see Ron walk in with a sheepish smile on his face.  
  
Hermione grinned with tears brimming as she jumped out of her chair and practically jumped into Ron's arms. Ron was completely taken by surprise, and his facial expression showed it. Hermione slowly pulled away from Ron, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
"Have the House-Elves make those for me?" Hermione smirked as she pointed towards her plate.  
  
"Actually…" Ron said as a blush entered his cheeks. "I made them myself…"  
  
"I had no idea you could cook, Ron." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah… Well, Mum taught me…" Ron said. Hermione then took his arm and lead him over to the Gryffindor table where they both sat down.  
  
"Any good?" Ron asked with a curious smile as Hermione took her first bite.  
  
"Very." Hermione replied. "Here, taste it, you did make it after all." Hermione cut a piece of waffle off and held it out to him on her fork. Ron looked back and forth from Hermione to the fork. "What? Don't you-" Hermione started but was cut off by Ron's lips connecting with hers in a deep kiss. Hermione dropped her fork and wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting completely that she was in a highly populated area. Well, forgetting until Harry reminded her that is.  
  
"Not speaking to each other for one night and they already can't keep their hands off each other, in front of everyone no less!" Harry said pointedly to his friends, Ginny smirked and added, "Now that's what I call making up!" Hermione quickly pulled away after that, her face matching Ron's hair perfectly, and continued eating in silence. Ron only glared at Harry. Everyone around them laughed.  
  
By the end of Breakfast, Hermione's face had finally turned its proper color. It didn't remain that way for long though. As Ron just couldn't pass up the chance to embarrass her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione…" Ron whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione replied.  
  
"You were right, the waffles were pretty good." Ron said.  
  
"But, you didn't even eat any." Hermione said with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"No…" Ron admitted. "I didn't really eat any, but you did give me a taste." Hermione still had a puzzled expression on her face. So Ron kissed her deeply again to give her a clue. As soon as he pulled away, he gave a chuckle at Hermione's burning red face.  
  
It was finally time for the Contest to begin. It was being held in the Great Hall where a stage was now located. There was a large curtain through the middle of the stage, separating the crowd from the now frantic contestants that were backstage. Several rows of chairs replaced all the house tables, and were slowly being filled by students and Professors.  
  
Hermione was back stage strumming a guitar. Harry was desperately trying to get some of his tricks to work. Parvati, Padma, and Lavender were fussing with their hair. Pansy was making goo-goo eyes at Draco and Draco was standing in the corner with a brand new ventriloquist dummy, which rather looked much like a House-Elf. Ron ran backstage breathing heavily.  
  
"Hello Ron!" Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hi 'Mione." Ron said. "I thought you were playing the violin for your talent? You can play guitar too?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm playing violin for my talent, but, I'm helping Shawn, you know that Ravenclaw boy, with his talent by playing guitar." Hermione said.  
  
"How is you playing guitar going to help him with his talent?" Ron asked. "And how did he know you could play the guitar, I didn't even know you could play the guitar!"  
  
"I promised I wouldn't give away his talent, and he didn't know I could play the guitar, but he saw me playing the violin and asked me if I could play the guitar too." Hermione explained.  
  
At that moment Dumbledore walked onto the stage as the last few students took their seats.  
  
"Welcome one and all to the first annual Brains and Beauty Contest!" Dumbledore announced, followed shortly by a wave of applause and even a few whistles, coming mainly from the male population of the Hall. "The Contest will proceed as follows. First will be the talent portion and the also the logic/strategy portion. The talents will be shown on the front stage, while the contestants will be playing a chess tournament at the same time backstage. After that will be the swimsuit-" Here Dumbledore was cut off by another wave of claps and whistles coming from the male portion of the audience. Dumbledore simply held out his hands to silence them and continued. "which will be followed by the pre-recorded interview and question and answer portion and will end with dress wear. The Professors will be the judges and decide the winner of the competition. Now let the contest begin!" Dumbledore said as he walked off the stage.  
  
As Dumbledore gave his speech, everyone backstage was making last minute adjustments with their talents. Hermione, who had previously been the billboard of calm, was now a nervous wreck.  
  
"My violin! Has anyone seen my violin?" Hermione was yelling to the other contestants as she ran around backstage.  
  
"It's right here Hermione!" Ron said holding up her violin case. Hermione ran over to Ron and snatched the case from his hands and opened it quickly, showing Ron its contents.  
  
"It's empty Ron! Empty!" Hermione shouted at Ron on the verge of hysterics. Suddenly a laugh came from behind. It was Draco, holding his ventriloquist dummy and Hermione's violin.  
  
"Lose something Granger?" Malfoy said between laughs, holding up her violin.  
  
"Give it here!" Hermione said moving dangerously towards Malfoy, fire in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know…" Malfoy said backing up a bit. "I was thinking it would be good in my act."  
  
"Now Malfoy! Hand it over!" Ron said standing behind Hermione and putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Easy Weasley… or I might accidentally drop it." Malfoy said, holding the violin more loosely now. Ron glared at him and angrily reached for the violin, Malfoy however held it out of his reach and carelessly dropped it. It hit the ground and broke the neck of the violin from the body, snapping one of the strings in the process. Hermione's eyes grew wide, as Draco smirked and walked away.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, I'm sorry!" Ron said. "It's all my fault…"  
  
"No, it's not your fault Ron…" Hermione said with a sigh. "Maybe Shawn will let me share his talent with him… The song I'm playing with him is the only semi-good song I can play on guitar." With that Hermione walked off to find Shawn.  
  
"Mr. Weasely," Professor McGonagall called. "You're up for the chess tournament on table 3." Ron smiled and walked towards the chess table.  
  
As the chess tournament began backstage the talent show began front stage. It started out with Parvati, Lavender, and Padma doing their dance routine. It was to one of the Weird Sisters songs, which played magically through the Great Hall. It was actually very good, well choreographed, and gained a loud applause.  
  
Next up was Malfoy. He sat on a stool and pulled out the House-Elf dummy.  
  
"Hello Dinky." Malfoy said to the dummy.  
  
"Hello Master sir!" the Dummy, which was sitting on Malfoy's knee responded. Malfoy had his hands folded across his chest and showed no signs that he was talking for the dummy, most likely he wasn't.  
  
"How do you like working for me Dinky?"  
  
"Ohhh, Dinky loves working for you master, Dinky loves working for no money and no vacations." Dinky said with a very crude House-Elf impression. Hermione, who had just lost her chess match, was watching Malfoy from back stage. She was already in a bad enough mood and was now ready to kill. If it weren't for Ron, who had just won his fifth match that day, holding her wand arm back, she probably would have. Dumbledore, who was sitting in the front row of the audience, gave Malfoy a stern look, though all of the Slytherin's and most of the others were laughing hysterically. Malfoy reluctantly finished up his act, but not before telling a few jokes about Dinky's outfit that made Hermione's face turn red with anger.  
  
Next act was Ron's. He walked out holding the three juggling knives. "Accidentally" forgetting to show the crowd that they weren't dangerous in the least. He held the knives in the air for all to see and began juggling them, everyone in the crowd was on the edge of the seat and many of the girls let out a gasp of horror. Well, everyone in the crowd except Dumbledore that is, who had only agreed to let Ron juggle the knives since he knew it was safe. None the less Ron juggled the knives for a minute without making a single mistake and could have easily juggled real knives without hurting himself. But, since the knives couldn't hurt him, he decided to give the audience a scare and caught two of them easily, but purposely missed the third as it came falling towards his head. The entire crowd gasped, even Hermione gasped as the knife came a mere inch away from his skull before curving out of the way and falling to the floor. Everyone laughed and cheered loudly, as Ron shrugged and bowed before heading backstage where he received a kiss from Hermione.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Ron!" Hermione chimed as she planted another kiss on Ron's lips. Ron grinned, but glared at McGonagall as she assigned both Ron and Hermione to another chess match.  
  
It was now Pansy's turn on stage. She walked up to the magical microphone and cleared her throat. She then began to sing loudly, but clearly and quite beautifully. By the end of her little love song she even had some girls in tears and received a nice applause from the crowd.  
  
Harry then walked onto the stage in a muggle tuxedo and black top hat. He set down his black box on the table that was now on stage and opened it up, taking out his fake black magic wand with white on both ends. He took off his hat, tapped it with his magic wand and said, "ABRA KADABRA!" which was a big mistake as almost everyone thought he said, "Avada Kedavra" as Harry was very nervous and not pronouncing his syllable very accurately. Everyone in the crowd looked horrified that Harry would even joke about an unforgivable curse. Everyone except the handful of muggle-borns that were in the crowd and understood what Harry was doing, they all laughed as Harry pulled out a stuffed white rabbit with a sheepish grin on his face. Harry did a few more tricks, gaining few laughs and a courteous applause as he walked off stage, with his head hanging.  
  
"Don't be upset Harry, you did good." Hermione said as she gave him a hug. Harry nodded and walked off without a word.  
  
It was now Hermione and Shawn's turn. Hermione walked on the stage with her guitar and sat down on the only chair that was on the stage. Shawn was no where in sight. Hermione began to strum a few cords. The first few cords from "Dueling Banjo's" to be precise. As soon as she played them, out walked Shawn wearing a plaid shirt, overalls, a straw hat, and a banjo hanging around his neck. He looked Hermione up and down questioningly for a second before strumming the exact same cords as her. Hermione then played a more difficult tune, and Shawn followed suit playing the exact same cords, only messing up a few times. He gave sheepish smile to the crowd and scratched his head… or rather his hat.  
  
It continued like that for a few seconds, Shawn playing worse and worse and looking very serious, every time Hermione played a tune. Soon they were both playing at the same time, only Hermione was playing perfectly and Shawn was…well, not. Eventually Shawn stopped trying to play as good as Hermione and began to pluck random notes looking rather ridiculous in the process, which gained a good laugh from the crowd. The song finally came to an end and Hermione played her last cord, Shawn however kept playing as terrible as ever for a second before realizing Hermione had stopped and then stopped himself. The crowd cheered loudly and Shawn walked over to Hermione, pulled her out of her chair and took a bow, pulling Hermione to take a bow as well.  
  
They both walked off stage and Shawn gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for the help!" Shawn said  
  
"You're welcome, thanks for letting me share your talent." Hermione said. Ron walked up to Hermione as Shawn walked away.  
  
"You did great Mione." Ron said giving her kiss and pulling her close just to out do Shawn.  
  
"Thank you Ron." Hermione said. "And, you don't have to worry about trying to show up Shawn, my heart belongs to you." Ron grinned as Hermione went off to change into her swimsuit as Ron and everyone else went off to do the same. Dumbledore was announcing the results of the chess tournament to the crowd, in which Ron won of course, but Harry, having practiced with Ron did pretty well himself.  
  
Hermione came out of the girl's dressing room, waiting for the contest to begin, when Ron came up behind her, covering her eyes with his large hands.  
  
"Guess who?" Came Ron's voice. Hermione grinned as Ron's hands moved from her eyes to around her waist.  
  
"Shawn?" Hermione said jokingly. Ron let go of her in shock and Hermione turned around. "Oh, it's just you Ron…" she said with a teasing grin that caused Ron to grin himself.  
  
The swimsuit competition was next. All participants came out in procession. Lavender was first, she was wearing a rather skimpy bikini (causing for many whistles). Followed by Parvati and Padma both wearing the same bikini, less revealing than Lavender's though and in different colors. Then came Ron, Hermione, and Harry, wearing the suits that they got the other day. Then came Pansy in a very stylish one piece, after her came a few other unnamed folk. Lastly came Draco Malfoy wearing a very tight pair of Speedos causing the entire female population of the Hall to whistle and cheer despite Draco being Draco. That only caused Draco to throw the crowd a devilish smile and walk off stage as everyone else had done.  
  
After that everyone changed into their dress robes while Dumbledore showed the edited version of the interviews he had with the contestants to the audience. It was pretty boring and uneventful as everyone suspected Dumbledore had cut the best stuff out. He asked the questions like "If you could make one wish, what would it be?" Most people of course answered things like "I would wish for world peace." Though Ron answered, "Well fine then, I'd wish for all the sweets in the world!" It was quite obvious Ron had said something before that though. Hermione went into a long discussion on how House-Elves should have equal rights and blah, blah, blah.  
  
Then, all the contestants came out wearing dress robes and stood in a line facing the audience. Dumbledore then came on stage to announce the winner.  
  
"I am very proud of all the participants in today's competition. You have all exhibited very fine talents. But, as Witch Weekly has insisted upon only choosing one winner, I must agree upon what they say. So, it is a great honor to announce the winner of this years Brains and Beauty Contest is…" Dumbledore said as the Great Hall was filled with silence and Professor McGonagall handed a piece of paper to him. "Mr. Ron Weasley!"  
  
Ron broke into a grin, as well did Hermione and Harry. Ron was turning bright red, only to turn even brighter when Hermione threw her arms around his neck giving him a tight hug.  
  
After everyone except Ron, Harry and Hermione had left the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore approached them.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Weasley! After all the trouble you went through to get into this contest, you very much deserve this honor." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you sir…" Ron said turning red again.  
  
"Now, it's your turn to pick out your prize, what will it be Mr. Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Until now, Ron, Hermione, and Harry totally forgot about their deal. It was the moment of truth. Ron's ears went red and he looked at Hermione with a grin on his face.  
  
"Professor, I want the bo-" Ron started but was cut off by Hermione's hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Ron, no. The deal, don't do this for me." Hermione said.  
  
"But-" Ron tried again.  
  
"No Ron, get the broom. I know you really want it and you deserve it." Hermione interrupted again. Ron grinned wide at her.  
  
"Sure?" Ron asked.  
  
"Positive." Hermione responded with a smile. Ron looked just like a kid on Christmas morning at this point.  
  
"I'd like the broom Professor." Ron said with a huge grin. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I suspected as much Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said handing Ron a long wooden box which contained the Nimbus two thousand and five!  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Harry was much happier now that Ron had won the broom and had finally stopped pouting over his talent, winning second in the chess tournament and Ginny's comforting words helped cheer him up a bit also. Harry and Ron were now talking animatedly about how they couldn't wait to test the broom, Hermione just smiled at her boyfriend. They reached the now empty common room and were about to go up to their dormitories when Ron held Hermione back.  
  
"Hermione… I really would have gotten you that book certificate you know…" Ron said looking at the ground.  
  
"That's okay Ron, nothing can make me happier than to see you happy." Hermione said with a grin. Ron set his new broom down gently.  
  
"Nothing can make you happier?" Ron asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a tight kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Well… maybe just one thing…" Hermione said as she started the kiss again.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! This was the first chapter fic. that I've ever written and it's finished! I will however have one more chapter. Not an epilogue or anything like that though. It's going to be the interview/question and answer portion, uncut! It isn't going to have much to do with anything, it's just going to be funny, or I hope it'll be funny. Please REVIEW! I should have it up soon, as next week is my spring break! 


	9. The Interviews

Disclaimer: Note the word Disclaimer, I do not claim to own Harry Potter, thus I disclaim it!  
  
A/N: This is it! Hope you enjoy it! Oh and Matea about not putting Cho in my story, I kinda just forgot to put her in…. my bad…  
  
Harry woke up early the next afternoon to find Ron's bed empty and his new broomstick gone. Harry sighed, I can't believe he didn't ask me to go flying with him, some friend Harry thought. He got dressed slowly and headed down to the Great Hall, looking around only to find both Ron and Hermione absent from the Gryffindor table. Harry sighed again as he sat down to eat his breakfast.  
  
As breakfast was almost over and Harry was getting ready to leave, in walked Hermione and Ron. Ron was holding his new broomstick proudly in one hand, while his other arm was around Hermione shoulders just as proudly. Both were grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Good morning Harry!" Ron said jovially as he sat down across from Harry.  
  
"Gee, you two look happy… What were y'all doing all morning?" Harry said raising his eyebrows quizzically at them and smirking.  
  
"Ron took me for a ride on his broom." Hermione said missing the suggestiveness in Harry's question.  
  
"Ohhhhh… is that what they call it these days?" Harry asked, grinning as Hermione caught on to what he was hinting at and went bright red, Ron only grinned at Hermione as well.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe that you would suggest th-" Hermione started, but was cut off by Ron sticking a piece of toast in her open mouth.  
  
"Calm down 'Mione, he's just being a prat." Ron said, grin still on his face. Hermione glared at him as she took a bite out of her toast and took it out of her mouth.  
  
Suddenly an unknown voice broke through the Great Hall.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Enjoy for your pleasure and ours, The Brains and Beauty Contest's interviews, what Dumbledore never wanted you to see and some things that we just thought were funny!" With that a screen fell from the front of the Great Hall with an image appearing on it as the lights in the Hall dimmed. Hermione looked nervously over at Ron.  
  
"Does that mean…?" She asked, Ron grinned.  
  
"Yup, I think it does! The whole school gets to see the parts of our interviews that got cut at the Contest!" Ron replied as Hermione buried her face in her arms.  
  
"I'm going to kill whoever's doing this." Hermione mumbled into her arms, Ron just gave her a pat on the back.  
  
The image on the screen had two chairs facing each other, one on the left of the screen and the other on the right. Dumbledore then walked in front of the recording device and looked straight into it.  
  
"Are you recording?" He asked the magical recording orb, his face was so close to it that it made some of the students in the Great Hall laugh. "Yes." Came its reply. Dumbledore smiled and went to sit on the chair to the left.  
  
"Let's see, who's first?" Dumbledore said as he pulled out a sheet of parchment and looked at it. "How about you Miss Brown?" With that Lavender walked in from off camera and sat in the chair on the right. It appeared as though all the other contestants were sitting in the room just off camera, for as Lavender sat down you could here Parvati and Padma chorusing "You go girl".  
  
"Miss Brown, how old are you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"16." Was Lavender's reply. The recording was edited it seemed, for after Dumbledore's question it then skipped through to everyone else's answer.  
  
"16." Said Padma.  
  
"16." Said Parvati.  
  
"16." Said Pansy.  
  
"16." Said Draco.  
  
"16." Said Harry.  
  
"16." Said Ron.  
  
"I'm sixteen years old." Said Hermione. Everyone in the Great Hall looked over at (the real) Hermione and let out a chuckle.  
  
"What? Is it a crime to speak in complete sentences!?" Hermione shouted at them, cheeks pink. Ron laughed a bit before giving her a kiss on the cheek and saying, "You're cute when you get all frustrated and embarrassed." Which caused Hermione to get even redder. Everyone's eyes quickly returned to the screen as Dumbledore asked his next question.  
  
"If you could wish for one thing, what would that be?" Dumbledore asked the students. Lavender was again in the chair and she looked off screen for some help. "World peace." said a couple of hushed voices from off screen. "What?" Lavender asked the off screen voices who were obviously Parvati and Padma. "WORLD PEACE!" They shouted at her. "Oh, I would wish for world peace." Lavender said as if no one had told her what to say. The scene cut again to the other contestants.  
  
"World Peace." Said Parvati with ease.  
  
"World Peace." Said Padma.  
  
"Ummmm… World Peace!" Said Pansy trying to make it sound as though it were an original answer.  
  
"I would wipe the world of all Mud-" Draco started, but received a look from Dumbledore and stopped himself. "W-world… world peace…" Draco said reluctantly. The entire Great Hall, minus the Slytherins, broke into laughs.  
  
"I-I would wish for…" everyone was waiting for him to say '…Voldemort's downfall.' Or '…my parents to be alive.' But instead he said, "…the Dursley's to move to Mexico!" and you could hear Ron's voice off screen saying, "Couldn't you just see Dudley in a Sombrero!?"  
  
"I wish I could punch the living daylights out of Mal-" Ron started, but was cut off by Hermione's "RON!" Ron glared off screen, either at Malfoy or Hermione everyone figured, and continued. "Well fine then, I'd wish for all the sweets in the world!"  
  
"I'd wish…" Hermione said before getting interrupted by Ron saying, "…for nothing, because Ron's the only thing I'll ever need in this life! He's just so cute and so se-" Hermione once again cut Ron off with a, "RON!" Only this time you could see her face go red. "I'd wish…" Hermione picked up where she had left off, sending a glare in Ron's direction. "…for equal rights between Hou-" Just then the scene switched and everyone laughed at how the mysterious show givers had cut Hermione's rant about House-Elf rights. Hermione went red and once again buried her face in her arms.  
  
Dumbledore's next question was, "Where do you see yourself in ten years?"  
  
Lavender, Parvati, and Padma all replied in a similar fashion. All having married their dream guys and living in very wealthy conditions, being waited on hand and foot. ((A/N: You never really notice how weird some sayings are until you write them down…))  
  
"I'll be married to Draco and were going to have at least three children, one on the way and more to come!" Pansy said, gaining a laugh from Ron and a shocked yelp from Draco.  
  
"I will not be married, I will have no children and-" Draco said, but was interrupted by Ron's "And you'll be on of the most loyal Deat-" Ron was stopped in mid-sentence by Hermione's hand covering his mouth, or so it sounded like. Draco then continued, "And, I will have a very prosperous career."  
  
"I hope to be a famous Quidditch player. Maybe I'll even be married…" Harry said.  
  
"I'd like to be an Auror, and I hope I'll be happily married with a couple of kids by then…" Ron said, ears and face glowing red. In the background you could hear Parvati, Lavender, and Padma all "Awwwwww!" Ron's (the one in the Great Hall) face went just as red as the recorded one and it was now his turn to bury his face in his arms.  
  
"I'm not quite sure what I'd want my career to be, as there are so many options that I find interesting, but I do know that I want to be married by then and I would also like to have children." Hermione said. Ron then shouted, "Married to who?!" Causing Hermione's face to go as red as Ron's was. "RON!" Hermione shouted back, only to cause Lavender, Parvati and Padma to start giggling. "Ohhhhhh! She wants to marry Ron!" Lavender said between her giggles. Both Hermione's then proceeded to go red and cover their face with their hands. Ron (on the recording) was surprisingly quiet, while Ron (in the Great Hall) went very red.  
  
Just then the recording was cut off and the lights came back on, most of the Great Hall Booed and turned to see who was the cause of this disruption. Professor Dumbledore was then standing in the doorway of the Great Hall with his wand outstretched.  
  
"Sorry students, but the show is over. But you do have Mr. Fred and George Weasley for getting to see as much as you did." Dumbledore announced and behind him in walked none other than Fred and George. Ron, Hermione and Harry all looked at him eyes wide. "They don't even go here anymore though!" Ron shouted. Fred and George grinned.  
  
"Yes, well Ginny told us about the Contest and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to embarrass you, could we?" Fred told them. Hermione then stood up abruptly.  
  
"You two are so dead!" Hermione yelled at them.  
  
"You know, I don't think killing your future husbands brothers is a good way to impress the in-laws!" George said with a grin as Hermione and Ron once again went red.  
  
"Oh, how cute, they both blush the same shade of red!" Fred said. Ron then stood up to stand beside Hermione.  
  
"You better run, because if Hermione doesn't kill you, I will!" Ron told them quite seriously.  
  
"Okay, okay, we can take the hint little brother!" George said as he and Fred started to leave, followed by Dumbledore.  
  
"But you'll thank us for this in a couple of years!" Fred added. After Fred and George left, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"They're crazy, just ignore them." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, crazy…" Hermione replied, but for some reason she and Ron couldn't help but smile.  
  
THE END! (Like the real end, no more, this story is completely finished!)  
  
A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed my story and if it didn't make you laugh… I hope it at least amused you! So, please R/R as this is the first chapter fic. I have ever written and completed. I have others up, but they aren't completed yet, but don't worry, I never leave a fic. incomplete! I hate when people have a really good fic. and they just never finish it! Mine isn't really good… but I did finish it! Thanks for reading this far, y'all are what keep me going, y'all are the KEWLEST! 


End file.
